


See What Tomorrow Brings

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [94]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, akificlets, military school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompts: Your Military Bingo AU fic, Mike/Kevin, Bill and questions [Sing - Glee Cast version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	See What Tomorrow Brings

His mom had taken one look at Kevin and started clucking like a mother hen. His father had just said they better behave themselves and gotten out the rollaway bed. And Kevin had been all "please maam," and "thankyou sir" and had charmed the pants off everybody.

It was Bill who asked the question. "What's he going to do now? He has no high school diploma, no experience in the real world, and no family."

"He's got me," Mike had shot back. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed Kevin until he'd seen him getting off that bus.

Bill had patted his shoulder. "Luckily, I think that's gonna be enough. But the question stands."

Mike glanced out the window, where Kevin was being helpful by helping his mother bring in the washing. "He can do whatever he wants. He just needs some time to figure out for himself how big whatever is."


End file.
